


Syyllinen korjaamattomuuteen

by SilverCeleb



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Blood, Dark, Gen, Mental Health Issues, Mild Language, alchemy misuse, angst roy, dead maes, mentions of human synthesis, self destructive behavior, selfharm, sleep medication misuse, sleeping problems
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 07:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverCeleb/pseuds/SilverCeleb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Niissä oli säröjä, ihan niin kuin minun todellisuudessani sen jälkeen kun jätit minut."</p><p> </p><p>Roy ei oikein koskaan ole osannut tulla toimeen menetyksen kanssa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Syyllinen korjaamattomuuteen

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, ensimmäinen FMA-ficcini. Tajunnanvirtaisaa angstia Royn ja liikkumattoman liikuttajan näkökulmasta.

_Maes_.   
  
 _Voi helvetti,_  Maes.  
  
Asunnon ovi loksahti kiinni hänen jäljessään. Toisinaan oli tarpeellista lukita joku sisään ja muu maailma ulos.   
  
 _Mitä minä teen ilman sinua? Paitsi vedän perseet kunnes taju lähtee. Miltä tuntuu maata kerällä lattialla, kun jokin kipeä tunne raatelee tietään ulos rintakehästä? Mitä on psyykkisen itsensä oksentaminen? Luulenko itseäni ihmiseksi, vaikka olen vain eläin? Veri kuivuu taas omiin käsiini, enkä pystynyt estämään sitä. Voi helvetti, Maes. Onko väärin yrittää elää, kun olet kuollut?_  
  
Kerrostaloyksiön keittiössä mies avasi ensimmäisen oluttölkin. Hartiat lysyssä ikkunaa tuijottava hahmo huokasi hiljaa ja odotti sadetta. Aiemmin päivällä hän oli yrittänyt kulkea töihin lyhyempää reittiä, mutta oli kääntynyt puolivälissä takaisin ja kiertänyt joen rantaa myötäillen pääesikunnan toimitiloihin. Viisi ja puoli kilometriä, koska hän ei pystynyt kävelemään puhelinkopin läheisyydessä.  
  
”Roy, oletko kunnossa?”  _Mistä te sen tiedätte? Minulla ei ollut koskaan silmilläni laseja, jotka olisivat suodattaneet pahuuden pois maailmasta._ ”Olen ihan okei.” _Sinulla oli lasit, mutta joku ampui sinut silti. Näin ne kuolemasi jälkeen. Lasit. Niissä oli säröjä, ihan niin kuin minun todellisuudessani sen jälkeen kun jätit minut. Taas liian monia paloja, joita ei voi enää sovittaa yhteen. Karheassa hankauspinnoissa ja niiden välissä voi tulla ruhjotuksi pahemmin kuin arvaakaan. Meninkö minä joen kautta siksi, että olisin voinut hypätä sillalta? Voi vittu, lasisi olivat säröillä jo Ishvaalissa. Sielläkö sinä kadotit suojakilpesi?_  
  
Hän oli jo ajat sitten vetänyt verhot eteen, kun ei ollut jaksanut katsella kaupungin valoja. Keittiön pöydän ääressä mies kelasi ja kelasi videonauhaa eteenpäin. Liekkejä, liekkejä, tulta ja valoa, lämpöä ja ystäviä, palava liha ja rasvasta tahmaantuneet huulet, sinun syytäsi, syytäsi, syytäsi... Ja hän tiesi olevansa murhaaja. Hän piirteli etusormellaan kuvia pöytälevylle läikkyneellä viinalla. Pullon pohjan läpi maailma vääristyi ja näytti yhtä kauniilta kuin hänen mielensä uumenissa.  
  
 _Missäköhän ne unilääkkeet olivat? Ostit niitä minulle joskus, kun kerroin painajaisista. Samalla kerroit että ne eivät tehonneet yhtä hyvin kuin Gracian vieressä nukkuminen. Gracia. Syytätköhän sinä minua miehesi kuolemasta? Olit aina pyytämässä minua luoksenne, sanoit että olen tervetullut. Entä nyt? Toivotko, että minua ei ikinä olisi ollutkaan? Tyhmä kysymys, ethän sinä koskaan voisi. Et voisi antaa anteeksi kaikkea tätä. Hymyilet aina niin kauniisti, että haluaisin polttaa sen hymyn kasvoillesi, varmistaa ettei se hymy kuole. Mutta en osaa. Maes osasi, ilmaan alkemiaa ja pelkällä omalla inhimillisyydellään. Hän sai teidät molemmat hymyilemään, joskus minutkin. Vaikken usko olevani sen arvoinen tai oikeutettu tuntemaan iloa kasvoillani._  
  
Kylpyhuoneen kaapista pengottu pilleripurkki oli enää puolillaan. Mies horjui epävarmasti paikoillaan, mutta tyhjensi sitten purkin kämmenelleen. Liikaa nieltäväksi kerralla... Viattoman valkoiset tabletit katosivat kahdessa erässä, viinalla alas huuhdeltuina. Hän ei koskaan ollut osannut kunnioittaa valkoista, hän oli aina tahrannut kaiken viattoman. Eikä ensimmäinen ilta koskaan ollut se pahin. Silloin oli vielä liian turtunut kohtaamaan itseään, kaikki keriytyi auki vasta tyhjinä aamuyön hetkinä. Tahraisesta peilistä heijastuvat hahmot ja kaikuva hiljaisuus.  
  
 _Täällä on joku. Vittu, joku on seurannut meitä, se on ishvaali, me kuolemme kaikki, missä minun hanskani ovat, en pysty tekemään mitään ilman niitä, minä kuolen! Erotin silmäkulmastani liikettä, mutta en uskaltanut kääntyä kunnolla katsomaan. Tummatukkainen mies, jokseenkin lamaantunut olemus, seisoi vieressäni. Mutta ei ishvaali, ei vaan joku muu. Joku, joka oli tappanut ennenkin. Hän on tappanut Maesin. Veri jyskytti korvissa, ja raivo nousi pinnalle. Helvettiin alkemia, minä tapan sen sian._  
  
Peilin sirpaleet kaivautuivat syvälle hänen käsiinsä, kun mies hakkasi murhaajan heijastusta. Lämpimän veren haju oli niin tuttu, veri hänen omissa käsissään. Kuvajainen oli tietenkin poissa, ja murhaaja lysähti yksin polvilleen verisiä käsiään tuijottaen. Minä. Tapoin. Maesin. Kolme sanaa, jotka hän tiesi kuulevansa oman unelmansa vastakohdan lausumana. Ei, ei saa jatkaa näin. Murhaaja on vielä vapaana, ettekö te sitä näe? Häntä ei olla vieläkään saatu kiinni, ja hän on taas tappamassa jonkun.  
  
 _Tämä veri kuuluu minun käsiini. Tältä niiden pitääkin näyttää, en voi sovittaa tekojani millään joten sen on oltava näin. En voi, koska en voi tuoda häntä takaisin. Tabu kieltää sen, mutta mitä on tabun rikkominen verrattuna minun rikkomuksiini? Enkö ole murhannut tarpeeksi, että voisin antaa edes yhdelle elämän? Alkemian on oltava vaihtokauppaa, minulla on oltava oikeus tehdä tämä. Enkö voisi piirtää syntetigrammia omalla verelläni lunastaakseni hänet takaisin? Me olimme kuin veljet, voisin luoda hänelle uuden kehon tulesta. Kyllä minä pystyn, koska hän oli minun veljeni. Koska minä tapoin hänet._

_  
_Sota tekee kaikista puolikkaita; niistäkin, jotka ovat paenneet ilman näkyviä arpia, löytyy tietynlaista karheutta.


End file.
